


Cupid's Birthday

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Doggy Style, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Top Louis, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Louis is determined to make it a day that Harry will never forget.





	Cupid's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It was Valentine's Day which is my least favorite holiday so I got drunk and wrote this. I hope it's not too awful and hope you all enjoy!  
> I know it's self promotion and all but I'm writing a chaptered story that I'm really proud of so I guess keep your eyes peeled and show it some love when I finally post it!

Harry woke up to a warm and tingly sensation on his cock. He tries to ignore it and go back to sleep but the sensation only intensifies. He blinks a few times in the blackness so his eyes adjust. His comforter is pushed to the side and his boyfriend has his cock in his mouth. The sight he has woken up to only adds to the pool of arousal growing in his tummy.

"Lou." Harry moans quietly. "It's a little early to be giving head, yeah?" He lets out a breathy laugh that quickly turns into something that sounds like a whimper. Louis' tongue adds pressure along the length of Harry's dick and he slides it out of his mouth with a  _pop._

"It's never too early on Valentine's Day, my love." Louis responds with a cheeky grin. He kisses down one of the outlines of Harry's V-line. He sharply intakes when Louis gets his mouth back on his cock. 

"Fuck." Harry grunts and unintentionally bucks his hips. Louis holds his hips steady but moans regardless. He falls pliant under Louis' hold; he did most of the time. Louis had a way about him that was so authoritarian one minute but a complete teddy bear the next minute. Louis takes all of him into his mouth and stays like that until he can't take it anymore. "Fuck, Lou." Harry moans out. Louis is not satisfied with this and slides him out of his mouth. 

'That's not my name." Louis' tone is gruff and serious. 

Harry decides to play around a bit. It is Valentine's Day after all. "Yes it is." Louis' only response move Harry to the side and smack his bum. Everything happens so quick that it catches Harry off guard and he yelps at the smack. Louis raises his eyebrow at him again, begging Harry to challenge him again. 

"What's my name?" Louis repeats.

" _Daddy._ " At the call of Louis' rightful name, he grabs Harry by his hips and flips him over so that he is on his hands and knees. "Jesus." Harry mutters. 

"Stay still for me okay, baby?" Harry doesn't even have time to answer before Louis has his mouth on his hole. Louis uses his hands to push Harry's cheeks apart to get better access. He licks his tongue around the strong ring of muscle without actually inserting it. Harry hates when he teases but that was Louis' specialty.

"Lou." Harry whines impatiently. That causes Louis to remove his mouth all together. Harry huffs out a sigh of frustration. 

"What was that?" Louis taunts. 

"Daddy." Harry looks back at his boyfriend and bats his eyelashes to hopefully persuade him to get a move on. "No teasing. It's Valentine's Day." 

"I wouldn't tease you if you called me by my name, baby." 

"Daddy." Harry says with confidence, backing his hips closer to Louis. 

"Good boy." Louis responds and gets back to work on Harry's hole. He runs his tongue flat along Harry's pink hole. It sends shivers down Harry's spine. Having his ass eaten was always his favorite thing. Louis liked to take his sweet time and destroy him little by little. Right now seemed to be different because both of them had to go to work. Harry moans when Louis  _finally_ pushes past that tough ring of muscle and fucks his tongue in and out. Harry is sobbing into the pillow within minutes.

"Daddy." He whimpers. "I can't take it. I need to come." He is rutting his hips towards his boyfriend's mouth for any sort of relief. The pool of arousal continues to build and build but it's not enough. He needs more. It's like Louis reads his mind because he thrusts a dry finger inside of him. "Holy fuck!" He cries out. The slight pain only intensifies his pleasure. Louis licks around the finger to get it as wet as possible before he moves. His finger is slow at first, careful not to hurt Harry. Louis was always so thorough when it came to opening him up. 

Harry continues to grind his hips against Louis' mouth and finger because he is greedy and wants to come. Louis abruptly removes his mouth and fingers from his bum. He clenches on nothing and whines into his pillow. 

"I told you not to move. Be patient or you won't come." Louis' voice is stern and certain. He's kept Harry from coming before so he knows he could do it now if he wanted. 

"Okay." Harry complies. 

"Okay what?"

"Okay, Daddy." Louis seems satisfied with that and doesn't utter another word. He quickly puts his mouth back on Harry and easily slides his finger back in. Louis swirl his tongue in all the right ways in time with the movements of his finger. Harry completely freezes when Louis crooks his finger in the perfect angle. "Daddy right there! Right there." Harry begs. 

Louis crooks his finger in the same angle as before and hits Harry's prostate again. He goes completely mental over it. Louis changes his finger movements and instead moves it in circles on the bundle of nerves. His movements are relentless. Harry has tears running down his face because of the over stimulation. He feels so close, like the next brush of Louis' finger could cause him to come undone. 

"Come for Daddy." Louis says against his bum. The hot breath of his boyfriend causes him to shudder. Harry starts subtly moving his hips on Louis' finger. He needed the friction. He needed anything to bring him over the edge. He doesn't dare ask Louis to touch his cock. He knows Louis likes it when he comes untouched. He is trying so hard to be good for him and come from his finger but it isn't enough. He is whining pathetically into the pillow. Sensing his distress, Louis slides his finger most of the way out of Harry only to slam it back in. Right against his prostate. 

"Fu--ck." Harry pants. Louis repeats his motion and it brings Harry over the edge. He moans into his pillow and comes onto their sheets. After Harry's come down from his high, Louis carefully slides his finger out of him. He plants a kiss on Harry's bum and allows his exhausted boy to collapse onto the bed. Louis joins him and cuddles against him. 

"I love you." Louis whispers. Harry is exhausted but smiles so widely it hurts. 

"I love you too." 

They stay cuddling for a while until Louis looks at his phone and insists that they have to get a move on with their day. Harry lays useless while Louis takes his shower first. He daydreams about his perfect relationship. Louis and Harry have been dating for a little over four years. Things between them were incredible. Obviously the sex was great but the romance aspect was amazing too. Louis never fails to keep Harry on his toes and Valentine's Day certainly wasn't an exception.

Louis exits the bathroom without any clothes on and that is enough to make Harry's mouth water.

"My eyes are up here, love." Louis playfully scolds. Harry pouts. 

"I want to give you a Valentine's Day blow job, though." 

"The day is very young. We have plenty of time for that. Now get in the shower, you bum. You're going to make us late." Louis prances to the closet, making sure to make a show out of it. 

"You can't keep doing that if you want us to leave on time." He glares at his boyfriend. "And for the record, you're the one who decided to wake me up with head."

"Fine, I just won't do nice things anymore." Louis jokes, pulling on a pair of boxers. Harry pouts and gets off of bed. He walks over to Louis and cuddles into his back. 

"You know I appreciate everything that you do." Harry says and kisses the back of Louis' neck. He shivers which causes Louis to immediately separate. 

"I know and I love you for it. Now go shower." Harry obeys and Louis slaps him on the bum for good measure. He looks back at his boyfriend and glares. 

Harry takes awhile in the shower, careful to wash the early morning sex from his skin. Louis is gone when Harry gets out of the shower. On their bed is a note. Harry walks to bed and picks it up.

_H,_

_This is our fourth Valentine's Day together and I'm prepared to make it one you'll never forget. I'll pick you up at your office for lunch._

_I love you._

_Lou xx_

Harry is a few minutes late to the office. He's anxious to see what Louis has planned for him. He has always been the great planner when it came to dates. Harry appreciates him more everyday. It takes him longer than normal to concentrate on his tasks at work. He feels like a kid on Christmas Eve. Noon rolls around and he gets a text from Louis.

_I want you to go finger yourself in the bathroom. Open yourself up to 3 fingers. Do NOT come. I'll be outside your office in 10 minutes. Better act fast ;)_

_P.s. I packed lube in your bag today xx._

Harry stares at his phone in disbelief. Louis seriously wants him to finger himself in a public bathroom at his place of employment. He'd always had a slight exhibitionist kink but his job was pushing it a little bit. However, his need to please Louis outweighs everything and he books it to the bathroom without a second thought. 

He goes into the handicap stall in the men's room and locks the door. He pulls the bottle of lube from his pocket then pulls down his pants. His hands are shaky as he opens he bottle. The lube is slippery and cold on his fingers. He leans against the toilet paper dispenser to get a better a better angle to finger himself. His first finger slides in easily from Louis' wake up call this morning. He pumps his finger in and out quickly. He doesn't have much time and he wants to be properly prepped for whatever Louis has planned. He adds a second finger along with the first. There is a slight burn at first but he doesn't waste any time moving his fingers. He scissors them to better stretch the tight ring of muscle. 

The angle is awkward and his hand is getting tired. He is determined to obey Louis' instructions and adds a third finger. This time, he gives himself a little time to adjust since his fingers are abnormally large and he's only been at this for seven minutes. He curls his fingers unintentionally and hits his prostate dead on. A small moan leaves his mouth. It echos throughout the empty bathroom. He shouldn't aim for his prostate again but he does because he's weak and it feels too good not to. He moans again and rests his head on the cold tile wall. He freezes what he is doing when the door opens and somebody walks inside. 

It's right there where something changes in Harry. Arousal pools in his tummy at the thought of being caught by however is in the bathroom with him. He slowly resumes his movements and tries to be as quiet as possible. He works his fingers faster and faster. He nuzzles his face into his arm to suppress his moans. The sink turns on so he can moan without it being heard. He hits his prostate once again which caused his whole body to shudder. The hand dryer turns on and it ridiculously loud so Harry doesn't contain his sounds anymore. He's panting and wants a release. The dryer cuts off abruptly and his high pitched whine echos throughout the bathroom. The door shuts a moment later. Harry comes accidentally because he's not sure if whoever was in there had heard his noises and that so erotic to him. 

Harry cleans himself up and washes his hands. He looks in the mirror and his face is red and splotchy. His curls are sweaty and it obvious that he just got off. He stops at his desk quickly and collects his things. Just like the text said, Louis was outside waiting in his car. Harry opens the passenger side door and gets in the vehicle. Louis glances at him once.

"You came, didn't you?" Louis looks anything but impressed. His voice has transformed into Daddy mode.

"It was an accident. Someone walked into the bathroom and I liked that whoever it was had the possibility of hearing me." Harry was beginning to feel guilty. He got off without Daddy's approval. 

"I specifically told you not to." Louis tuts in disapproval. 

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry says quietly. "Daddy." He adds for good measure. 

Louis pulls out of the parking lot in silence. Rationally, he knows that Louis is not actually mad at him. If he told him he wanted to stop playing, Louis would take him to lunch like nothing happened but that's not as fun to Harry. He wants to make it up to Daddy for disobeying his orders. Louis drives for about five minutes until they reach a parking garage that is next to several expensive restaurants. Harry's heart swells with the effort that Louis is putting into their day. 

Harry looks over to his boyfriend and his jaw is set in a tight line. He is not happy with Harry. He parks in a remote corner of the parking garage and looks at Harry noncommittally. "So what should I do with you?" 

"You could spank me." 

"I could. But you might enjoy that too much. You got yourself off without me so you don't get to come. This is all about me now." 

Harry nods repeatedly. "Anything you want, Daddy."

Louis' face softens a fraction. "Good boy."

"Can I suck you off?" Louis looks at him as if he's contemplating his next move. "Please." Harry adds. 

"Okay. Make it good." He's going to make Harry work for his affection. That's okay, that's something he loves to do. 

Harry reaches across the center console and unbuttons Louis' jeans. He makes quick work with sliding his boyfriend's pants down his legs. He wants to please Louis so bad so grabs his hardening length. He pumps it in his fist a few times before positioning his body to go down on Louis. The angle is awkward but he doesn't care at this point. He also doesn't care that he's sucking his boyfriend's dick in the middle of the day in a public parking garage. Thank god for Louis' tinted windows. 

Harry licks a long stripe from base to tip. He circles his tongue around the head of his cock because he knows how much Louis likes that. Harry looks up at Louis who seems to be anything but impressed. He takes his cock most of the way in his mouth. He hears Louis' breath hitch and he knows that's a good sign. He gets a rhythm going but never fully takes him. He can and does it on a regular basis but he wants Louis to give him his full attention. Louis tuts in disapproval. 

"Now's not the time to be teasing me, right baby?" Louis says with a hint of a challenge. Harry slides his cock out of his mouth and looks up.

"You like to be teased." He answers matter-of-factly.

"Take your pants off." Louis practically growls. Excitement courses through Harry's veins. This is what he was hoping he would happen. He does as he's told but is anything but graceful while doing so. 

"Daddy?" Harry asks, waiting for further instructions. He is completely caught by surprise when a smack lands on his bum. It's a pretty hard hit that lunges him forward. Luckily, that's bringing his face back to Louis' cock.

"Why must you always disobey me? I told you not to come and you did. I told you to make it good and you tease me." 

"Guess you have to punish me, Daddy." Harry says, pumping Louis' cock slowly in one hand. Louis doesn't need telling twice and collides his hand with Harry's bum once again; this time harder than the first. A whine escapes Harry's mouth. To keep himself quiet, he slides Louis' cock in his mouth, this time hitting the back of his throat. Louis retaliates with another smack. Harry moans around his cock. It turns to a repeated cycle of spanking and deep throating. 

Louis pulls Harry's hair and forces him back down. He's got a good handful since Harry's hair was starting to get long. "Being such a good boy. Taking me so well." Harry tries to moan at his words but are stuck in his throat. The vibrations cause Louis to whine. "You look obscene right now, baby. You arse so red and in the air for me and your mouth on my cock. What if someone were to see you right now?" Harry tries again to moan but can't. He instead digs his fingernails into Louis' thigh. "You'd like that wouldn't you, H." Louis pulls Harry's hair so that he slides his cock out of his mouth. 

"Yes, Daddy. I would." Harry's voice is a wreck. It's deeper than normal and raspy. Harry's cock is achingly hard and spurts pre-come at the thought.

"Let's give however is watching a show then." Louis responds and opens the center console. He pulls out a bottle of lube. "Ride me." Louis commands. 

Harry clumsily climbs onto Louis' lap. It's an extremely tight fit but he will still try his best to ride Louis into oblivion. Louis hands Harry the lube without a word; he's looking at him with such lust.  Harry opens the bottle and spreads it onto his boyfriend's cock. 

"Do I need to open you open up you up anymore?" Louis asks. 

"No, Daddy." Harry replies and lifts his hips up. He lowers himself onto Louis' cock and he cries out. Louis moans into the crease of Harry's neck. 

There's a slight sting from being so stretched out and full but Harry welcomes the feeling. He doesn't wait long before moving.

"Fuck, you feel so tight. Could come right now you feel so good." Harry practically preens at the compliment. He thrusts his hips in shallow figure eights. His rhythm is slow so his can feel every inch of Louis. 

Louis pulls Harry's face to his own and collides their lips together. It's not much of a kiss, it's panting and biting each other's lips more than anything. Harry's hips move faster with each thrust. He's caught by surprise when Louis thrusts his hips to meet Harry's. The thrust hits his prostate full on. 

"Fuck, Daddy!" Harry moans into Louis' mouth. Louis grabs his hips and continues to thrust into him. Each time, Louis' cock brushes against his prostate. His cock is dripping with pre-come and his stomach is pooling with arousal. Louis' thrusts are relentless. "I'm so close." He whimpers. 

Louis stops his movements immediately which leaves Harry crying in protest. He tries to move his hips again but Louis steadies them by roughly digging his fingers into Harry's sides. "I told you this was about me, didn't I?" Louis snaps. Harry is so far gone that he can barely formulate words to answer his question.

"Y-yes." 

"So let me use you to get off." Louis says gruffly. 

"Daddy." Harry protests. Louis answers by smacking Harry's already red bum.

"You got off without me when I specifically told you not to." Louis snaps again. 

"I'm sorry."

Louis thrusts into Harry, making sure to brush his prostate. Harry whimpers pathetically. "Don't come." He warns. Louis resumes fucking into Harry. Harry is trying so hard not to come that he isn't much help riding him. Louis doesn't seem to mind because his motions are fast and deep. Harry bites Louis' neck to keep from moaning so loud. Louis is testing him by continually rubbing against his prostate. He's sobbing into Louis' neck.

"Daddy, I can't." Harry begs for mercy. 

"You can do it, baby. Fuck, you feel so good. You've done everything I've said. You've been such a good boy." Louis praises, his voice is much softer. His breath is labored and his hips are becoming sloppy. There's no way Harry can hold on another minute. "I'm close." Louis grits out and pulls Harry off of him. He grabs his boyfriend's cock and pumps him in his fist fast and firm. "Fuck!" Louis moans and paints his chest in white ropes. 

They sit there in silence for a minute to catch their breaths. Harry stares down at his filthy boyfriend. Without another word, he leans down and licks the come he can reach off of Louis stomach. Louis stares at him in awe.

"Baby." Louis breathes. He reaches up to Harry and wipes tears away that he didn't know were falling. "You did so well for me."

"Daddy." Harry whimpers in response. 

"I got you a present." Louis says kissing at his collarbone. "Move to the passenger side and I'll get it out." Harry does as he's told. He's careful not to bump his cock on anything because he's still rock hard and could burst at any moment. He covers his eyes and waits for what Louis is going to give him. "Arse up, love." 

Harry looks back at him and flashes him a confused look but does it anyway. He feels Louis' mouth on his bum. He's kissing the sensitive skin that he had spanked raw earlier. His careful kisses feel good on Harry's bum. Without warning, Louis slides something cold and slippery into his already aching hole. 

"Fuck!"  Harry was not prepared for that at all. 

"I got you a new butt plug. This one is glittery." Louis responds with a wide smile. He looks so proud of his gift. 

"Feels good." Harry responds with a whine. He has absolutely no idea how he was going to not come with a butt plug taking the place of Louis for the next few hours. 

"It's only for a few hours, H." Louis kisses his cheek and starts putting his clothes back on. Harry stares at him in amazement. Louis pushes his boundaries so much. Harry doesn't know if he can do it but he's going to try because he loves Louis and wants to be good for him.

"Thank you for the gift. I love it." 

 

Louis and Harry go to lunch with wide smiles and flushed cheeks. Harry is especially antsy throughout the meal. Every movement caused the butt plug to adjust inside of him. It brushed against his prostate several times which caused him to stifle moans. The couple sitting next to them gave them nasty looks.  He's never felt on the edge of coming for this long before and he was going to feel this way until after four when he gets home. 

Regardless of the butt plug situation, lunch was lovely. The food was amazing and Louis is so good to him. It's around 2:30 when Louis drives him back to work. He definitely late but it's Valentine's Day so his boss has to understand. 

"I'll see you at home, H." Louis says with a wink. Harry has absolutely no idea what he has planned but he kind of likes not knowing. When he does find out, it's going to make everything that much better.

"I love you." Harry says with a dimpled smile. Louis leans over to him and kisses him quickly.

"I love you, more."  

 

The rest of the work day is absolute torture for Harry. He can't concentrate at all and is unable to finish the reports he was supposed to do. He sported a half chub for the past several hours. He practically runs to his car when the clock strikes four.

When Harry pulls into his flat, he notices Louis' car is already there. He's not supposed to get off of work until five so he must have taken a half day to get ready for whatever he has planned. Harry is blown away on what he walks into. It's completely cliche but Harry loves it so much regardless. A rose pedal walkway starts as soon as he opens the door. It's dark in the house. Louis must have closed all of the curtains and turned the lights out. 

"Louis?" Harry shouts into the house. He doesn't receive an answer so he follows the rose pedals. They stop at their bedroom. Harry figured this was where the rose pedals would end. He knocks on the door to warn Louis he was coming in. When he opens the door, the first thing he sees is candles lit around the room. He quickly notices Louis sprawled out on the bed. In lacy black panties. He's also touching himself outside of the lacy fabric and staring at Harry. Hid eyes are calling him to join. "Baby." 

"C'mere." 

Harry nods his head. He feels like he's in a trance. Louis looks absolutely beautiful. Harry quickly takes off his work clothes and throws them in a pile on the floor. He shifts in a weird way and his butt plug brushes against his prostate. His breath hitches. Louis smirks at him.

"How was the rest of your day?" Louis asks knowingly. 

"I spent the whole time daydreaming about you fucking me so good?" Harry replies with a bashfully smile. He sits on the bed next to his boyfriend. 

"Were you a good boy?" Louis asks, brushing a piece of hair behind Harry's ear. Harry's cock twitches in response. It just hits him that he's finally going to get to come after so long of being denied. 

"Yes, Daddy. So good." Harry practically moans. He moves closer to Louis. He wants to kiss his boyfriend so bad but he know he needs to be granted permission right now. 

"Should I let you come?" Louis asks, his fingers ghosting along Harry's cock. Harry feels so close already. If Louis starts stroking his cock, he knows he won't last a minute. Harry gets greedy and brings their lips together. Louis' tongue runs across Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry kisses him, needy and desperate. Harry climbs onto Louis' lap. He grinds onto his clothed lap. The lacy panties providing the friction that Harry desperately needs. Louis detaches their lips only to start sucking on Harry's neck and collarbones. 

"Please." Harry pleads.

"Please what?" Louis asks, nibbling on the part of Harry's neck that turns him on more than anything. 

"Let me come. Please, Daddy. I did everything you said." Harry is shamelessly begging and he doesn't even care. He is caught by surprise when Louis flips them over. Louis loves to be in control and he loves to give it to him. 

"You're so good for me, H." Louis praises. Harry tries to take matters into his own hands grabs a handful of Louis' hard cock. Louis momentarily loses control and moans at the simple touch but quickly regains composure. "Don't make me tied you up." Louis warns. Harry is so far gone that he ruts his hips towards Louis. He just wanted Louis' hands on him and maybe his dick in him. He didn't think that was a lot to ask for. Louis didn't approve of Harry moving on his own violation. "What did I say?" He snaps. 

"To be good or you'll tie me up." Harry responds. Truth is, he'd love to be tied up. Bondage is something he always like with Louis. He loves that his boyfriend always pushes his boundaries. 

"Exactly. And are you being good?" 

"Yes." Harry answers defiantly. Louis tuts in disapproval. 

I'm gonna tie you up now, okay?" Louis informs. Harry nods fervently. Louis grabs for one of the silky scarfs that Harry uses to pull his hair back sometimes. Louis bought them years ago because they can be used for a dual purpose. He grabs Harry's wrists forcefully and ties them up against the headboard with the scarf. "Are you going to be good now?"

"Maybe." Harry responds with a defiant smirk. The smirk is wiped off of his face when Louis' body leaves his all together. Harry pulls against his restraints to try to get his boyfriend back on him. He whines in protest. 

"You just want to disobey, don't you?" 

"Yes." Harry answers honestly. 

"Eyes shut." Louis snaps. Louis' voice is full of agitation so Harry obeys. The room is quiet and he can't see a thing that is happening. He is startled when Louis lowers himself onto Harry's face. He still has his lacy panties on. "Make Daddy feel good." 

Harry obeys and puts his mouth on him the moment Louis' bum is close enough. He licks the fabric because it is in the way. Louis moves the fabric so that his hole is exposed. Harry licks his way to find his hole because Louis hasn't told him to open his eyes and he's a good boy who wants to come. He licks circles around Louis' hole. High pitched moans are leaving Louis' mouth. The noises alone could make Harry come. He loves making his boyfriend feel good. Harry pushes past the strong ring of muscle which causes Louis to cry out and grind his hips closer to Harry's face. Harry flicks his tongue in and out of Louis. It's sloppy because he doesn't have his hands to hold Louis steady but he manages. Louis helps by grinding his hips to the rhythm of Harry's tongue.

"Fuck, baby. Making me feel so good. You're not even touching me and I could come just by your mouth." He pauses and strokes Harry's cock twice. Harry mouth but it is lost as he's fucking Louis with his tongue. "Could you come just from making me feel good, H?" It's like Louis is taunting him. Louis knows that he could come just from this. He's done it several times. He likes making Louis feel good just as much as he like coming himself. 

Louis already knows the answer so he makes a show out of the pleasure Harry is giving him. He is grinding his hips on Harry's face to the point where it is borderline suffocating him. Harry takes all that is given to him. The noises Louis is making is building the pool of arousal in his belly. He can feel the pool of pre-come steadily oozing out of him. He knows he could come at any minute. 

"You love making Daddy feel good, don't you?" Louis asks while grinding onto Harry's face. Harry pulls on the scarf as an answer. He loved that Louis was using his for his own pleasure but he wanted to touch him more than anything. "Let me make you feel good too."

Harry doesn't have time to guess what that means because Louis rests a hand on Harry's hip and the other starts stroking Harry. He grinds his hips into Louis' hand. Louis stops pumping Harry in his fist and replaces it with his mouth. Harry feels like he could suffocate from the lack of oxygen. He's panting against Louis' bum while fucking his tongue in and out. He busies his mouth to focus on not coming too quickly. Louis moans onto Harry's cock and it's too much for him. With a moan that is muffled into Louis' bum, Harry comes in Louis' mouth. It's one of the most intense orgasms Harry has ever felt. It seems to last forever and has his whole body spasming. 

Louis finally slides Harry's cock out of his mouth once he's too sensitive to be touched. "So good for me, H. 'M gonna fuck you now, okay?"Louis hastily gets up from his position on Harry's face and spreads Harry's legs. "Hands and knees, baby." He says and kisses Harry's hip bone.

"Daddy." Harry whines, exhausted. His orgasm took everything out of him. His body feels like jelly and there's no way he can stand on his hands and knees. 

"Just for a second, H. You can do it." Louis encourages and plants kisses all over Harry's body.

It takes Harry a minute but he eventually turns over and rests his weight on his hands and knees. Not really hands since he is still tied to the head board. He leans on the wall because his legs feel like jelly. 

"Stay still." Louis says, kissing Harry's bum. Without warning, he pulls the neglected butt plug out of Harry. Harry cries out and clenches at the lack of fullness. He'd gotten so used to being that full that it felt wrong to be so empty. 

"Daddy." Harry pleads. Louis doesn't answer him but instead thrusts into him. "Fuck!" Harry moans, being thrown against the headboard.  

"Fuck, H. You still feel so tight." Louis groans and pulls Harry's hair roughly. Louis' rhythm is steady but rough. With each thrust, Harry feels like his legs will give out. The hand in Harry's hair is pulling so tight his hair could fall out. Harry only want it more rough, though. Each thrust makes him needy for more. 

"Harder." Harry whines against the headboard. With his free hand, Louis grabs Harry's hip roughly. He's sure to leave bruises. Louis pulls Harry's hair more which causes Harry to arch his back. The new angle allows Louis better access at his prostate. Within two thrusts, he's hit Harry's prostate. The pleasure is so intense, it causes his legs to give out. Louis follows his body and pounds into him once again. Harry's cock is already starting to perk up again. "Wanna touch you." 

"Patience, baby." Louis says and intentionally pounds into Harry's prostate. Harry whines into the pillow. He is in such an awkward position with his hands still tied up. His shoulders are sore and his body is exhausted from all of today's activities. 

"Please." Harry pleads and pulls on the restraint. " _Daddy."_

Louis pauses his movements and lets go of Harry's hair. He leans against Harry and undoes the scarf keeping Harry's hands binded. Harry's arms fall to the bed, useless. Louis pulls out of him which causes Harry to whine. 

"Turn over, H." Louis says soothingly. His hands are roaming Harry's body lovingly. It's like he's memorizing his every curve. Both are so much in love with the other. 

Harry does as he's told but does it very slowly. He oftentimes gets slow and his head gets foggy when they play. It makes everything better and more pleasurable. Louis grabs Harry's hips and pull him closer once Harry is on his back. He slides back in easily. 

"So beautiful." Louis praises. Harry remembers at that moment that he's not restrained anymore and can touch his boyfriend. He grabs at Louis' back and pulls him closer. Louis starts moving again. This time he doesn't move like his life depends on it. His thrusts are slow; feeling every inch of Harry. Louis leans down and attaches his lips onto Harry's. Their lips move together in a sloppy kiss. The kiss only ends when Louis brushes against Harry's prostate which causes him break the kiss and bite down on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"More." Harry begs, moving his hips towards Louis'. The time for slow and loving is over. Both of them are desperate to come and both love to get rough in order to do so. Harry's fingers dig into Louis' back and are likely breaking skin. A low moan escapes Louis' throat. 

"Fuck, baby." Louis groans and thrusts his hips just right and hits Harry's prostate once again. More beautiful sounds leave Harry's mouth which only builds the arousal growing inside of Louis. Harry is growing closer to his orgasm with each thrust of his boyfriend's hips. A pool of pre-come is collecting on his stomach. "Being so good for me, my love. Fuck. Making me want to come right now." Louis kisses every inch of Harry within reach. He kisses and nibbles his neck, shoulders, and chest. He lingers on Harry's nipples because he knows how sensitive they get when he's turned on. Harry whines into his shoulder as Louis flicks the puffy nub with his tongue. 

"Daddy." Harry says almost as a warning. He is so close to coming. "Hard." He demands, grabbing Louis' back even harder than before. 

Louis complies and thrusts his hips hard and fast. Harry's moans are growing louder with each movement of Louis' hips. Each thrust is hitting his prostate dead on. Louis latches his fingers onto Harry's hip to gain better control of his movements. His other hand becomes tangled in Harry's hair. He pulls as hard as he can because Harry loves the pain so close to climax. 

"I'm close, H." Louis grunts out between pants. Harry only whimpers and digs his nails further in his boyfriend's back. The hand on Harry's hip moves and starts pumping his cock instead. 

"Daddy." Harry moans and comes into Louis' fist. His orgasm sends shock waves throughout his whole body. It hadn't been that long since his first orgasm which only made this one more intense. His vision becomes momentarily blurry and he's out of breath. 

"Shit, H." Louis moans, pulling Harry's hair a little extra hard. Harry's orgasm made him clench around Louis' cock. Harry is basically useless underneath him, his orgasm taking everything out of him. 

"Daddy." Harry says again weakly. He moves his hands from Louis back and to his face, pulling him close. Harry kisses him with all of the energy he has left. Somehow, that simple action is what brings Louis over the edge. He comes in Harry with a grunt. Harry whines as well, he's now filthy and covered in both of their come. 

"Let's get you clean. Yeah, H?" Louis asks. Harry's only response is a small nod. Louis retreats to the bathroom and wets a washcloth. He comes back to Harry who hasn't moved. Louis is careful and thorough when cleaning his boyfriend up. He throws the washcloth to the ground when he's finished. 

"Thank you, Lou." Harry murmurs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Louis responds and kisses Harry on his forehead.

"I love you." Harry responds, clinging to his boyfriend's side. 

"I love you more."

 


End file.
